Twilight: An Alternate Ending
by poeticallyflawed
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella turns to Jacob for comfort. After their son is born, Jacob imprints and Henry falls ill. Will Edward return? Can magic save Bella's Henry? All credit to SM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stared out blankly into the forest, barely noticing the trees twitching under the twittering movements of the tiny forest creatures.

I sighed to myself, had it really only been a few years? It felt like it had been forever…. _eons_. It probably hadn't helped that time had pretty much stopped completely for me for so many months. Lethargy and loneliness tended to drag out the hours in ones day.

I glanced behind me into the darkened house, just the small heartbeats of humans echoing against the tile. I laughed sardonically to myself, only I could possibly experience such loneliness, such rejection in one life time. I couldn't bear to think of the weight of it all; first Edward, then Jacob, and now this? I must be cursed.

I couldn't bear to think of Edward. I couldn't bear to think about the present either. And even though I didn't want to think of Jacob, it didn't hurt half as badly as those other thoughts.

I could feel the moisture pushing at my eyes but I blinked it back. Reluctantly, I thought back to the night that brought us here.

**XOXOXOX**

I was floundering. The pain so much it seemed impossible that my body could contain it anymore. Would I never find another love like Edward? Would I never feel the intensity, the passion that I shared with him? Was there any way that anyone could really love me after all of this? After all the unbelievable chaos that had touched my life?

Snapping out of my grinding sorrow, I looked up to see Jacob staring at me.

In that exact moment, he knew. He always knew, knew more than _he_ even did at times. And right there, as my stoicism disintegrated in front of him, I knew I was powerless to stop it.

He could hear the glass walls shatter around me, could feel the panic as is it slipped. It was not a conscious decision. My body, my mind, my soul…they were giving up on me. Cursing me for the complete decimation I'd forced them to endure over the course of the last year. I knew what I longed for; the cold, strong arms that had once held me close. Held me with such an electric charge it seemed impossible that I had not internally combusted.

But those arms were no longer here. Did it even matter anymore? I just wanted to feel wanted, just wanted to feel some remnant of love, just wanted to feel some small amount of comfort for a change. Was that so much to ask? It had been so long. I couldn't take it anymore.

And Jacob knew. In that silent fragile moment as my glass walls crashed to the ground, Jacob crossed the room and lifted my lips towards his.

Helpless, I gave in. I sank into his warm embrace. It was not the embrace I craved, but in this small moment, it didn't matter. I just wanted to be held, just wanted to feel _something_, _**anything**_. Jacobs' arms tightened around me. The warmth emanating from his body got hotter, so hot.

Before I knew what I was doing, my arms were wrapped frenziedly around his neck, searching, longing. It wasn't Edward, but I couldn't bare the loneliness another second. It was consuming me. Even though my heart resisted, I allowed, more like forced, my human hormones to take over.

I had never been with Jake this way. I had never wanted to. But something in that moment, I needed it more than anything in my whole life. Well, almost anything.

I shoved _him_ out of my thoughts, trying furtively to let go, to let my natural human instincts take over. Jake did not have the same lightning bolt passion that I was used to. This was too bland, but at least it was _something_. Almost like drinking diet instead of the real thing. It wasn't what I wanted, but this was all I would get.

I forced myself to succumb to the feeling of adrenaline flowing though my veins; succumb to the feeling of my heart racing underneath my skin; succumb to the reality of my life without Edward.

I saw a flash of pale moonlight in the window. It was hard to reconcile the motion as I tried desperately to cling to this moment of feeling wanted, to feeling somewhat alive again. Yet, as the waves subsided and Jacob rolled to his side and drifted off to sleep, I felt the same torment of the last year. "Edward," I whispered to the empty room as a single tear escaped the corner of my eye.

**XOXOXOX**

After that night, everything happened in a blur. In many ways, Edward died for me that night. A sense of connectedness that I had felt, a sense that he might still linger, abruptly ceased after that night. The static charge in the air was gone away, forever. Almost as if he knew, as if he had seen it. I shuddered to think. But the empty feeling was my own creation; Edward had left me long, long before that broken night. I wasn't good enough for him. He didn't want me anymore.

I didn't know what to think with Jacob. I knew he loved me and I knew Edward was never coming back. Eventually the love I had for him had brought, if not satisfaction/fulfillment?, at least contentment. Having been alone for so long now, I decided that that would have to be enough.

"So, Bella…. Are you, er, are you okay?" Jacob asked the next morning as he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the paint peeling from the wall. I hadn't realized I'd been quiet for so long.

"Oh, um, yeah. Of course Jake. I don't want you to think… I mean… no, really, I'm okay." I smiled at him half-heartedly in encouragement. I had made my bed, and now I would lay? in it. For the rest of my life it seemed.

"Last night was….nice," I managed to spit out finally. The words tasted sour on my tongue.

Jacob smiled and laughed, clearly comforted. "Must have been a little more than nice, I heard you so loudly I thought I was hurting you," he laughed, reaching out to tousle my hair.

Funny, I had thought that was him. I hadn't made one sound; I'd been trying too hard not to sob.

He noticed the change on my face but didn't say anything.

"I should probably get going. Charlie is only okay with me staying here because he doesn't know I , er, stayed here." I muttered.

Jake just laughed. "Yeah, I'm betting he wouldn't like me quite so much as he does now".

I had to smile at that. Charlie had been decidedly Team Jacob for awhile now.

"So, I don't mean to be pushy or anything, Bells. But, what happens now? You know, I mean, with us? Does this mean, you know?" His eyes flitted to the ground nervously, not sure how to continue.

I turned to look at him, to really, really look at him; Jacob, my best friend. He had been a life saver, literally, in more ways than one. He'd been there to pick up the pieces after – I had to cut off the thought.

Could I really admit that this was my life? Could I really give up hope on my last hope of his return? Was he really gone forever? Of course he is, I swore at myself. He had made that perfectly clear.

I had to do this, I thought to myself. There was no other way. I loved Jacob, no matter that it wasn't enough. And he was good for me; safe, protective. I would want for nothing, well, almost nothing.

I stared at him another minute, driving him absolutely crazy I'm sure, and then I had my mind made up. I would do this. I would let it happen. I might never again feel the love of a soul mate, but couldn't I at least feel loved and wanted? And Jake would get what he'd always wanted. It didn't seem so bad.

I drew in a ragged breath and exhaled slowly.

"No, Jake. I think… I think last night was….. good. I, I think….." I took another deep breath, " I think that maybe, you know, maybe we could try. Try to be together," I stopped, cringing slightly as I swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

I lifted my eyes and saw the biggest smile I'd ever seen break across his face. He crossed the room and picked me up in a bear hug in one fluid movement. "Bella, I promise you. I will always be here for you. I will _never_ leave you. You're my best friend. I know how hard all of this has been on you and I want you to know, well, I want you to know that I love you and I'm here,".

"Jake, you're crushing me!" I shrieked. He set me down laughing, and I found myself laughing too. It was so easy with Jake. Maybe this could really work. I could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just changed a few words that foreshadow some things in future chapters. I guess foreshadow is a little strong. Oh well. It probably won't even be noticeable, but I'm a freak about my writing like that. **** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

About six weeks later, Jake and I were sitting in my bathroom. It had been an awkward few weeks since my night with Jacob, but we were managing. We had decided to take things a little more slowly since then. That night had been a unique and fragile situation, not something I would normally rush into. I hadn't even given thought to the fact that it was my first time. A night meant to be so special just didn't have quite the fairy tale magic I'd always thought it would, considering forgetting Edward had been my driving motivation. Well, at least I wasn't tortured with regret over it, like many girls I knew. It could always be worse, I guess.

I heard Jake shift his weight beside me, peering over my shoulder as a bright pink plus sign popped up on my 5th pregnancy test. Jake let out a low breath. I couldn't breathe. Charlie was going to kill me. Well, he was going to kill both of us.

The pregnancy was… interesting. Of course, I was the talk of Forks; Chief Swan's daughter gone and knocked up just a few months out of high school, no college for her. The whispers made me blush, but Charlie and Jake encouraged me and I tried not to think about it too much. The pregnancy was shorter than a normal human pregnancy though, about four months shorter, so I spent most of my days down at La Push averting probing eyes.

Angela was the only one who still talked to me. She had been great, really. More than I deserved. She even volunteered to throw me a baby shower, but I quickly assured her that wasn't necessary. I couldn't think of anything worse than oooing and awwwing over little baby things with a bunch of girls that didn't even like me. She was away at college, but we still talked on the phone here and there.

The Quileute were very accepting. Billy was definitely more enthusiastic than Charlie. The only reason Charlie was even speaking to me was because Sue interfered and calmed him down. I was worried he was going to have a stroke.

Thank God for Sue. He basically lived there now, which was a strange blessing. It was good for him. Sue was able to talk Charlie through some of the anomalies of the tribe. He didn't ask a lot of questions, but he understood there was some kind of ancient, native magic in La Push and I guess he figured he'd really rather not know specifics. But he had to know some of it, seeing as his grandson was going to be half wolf and all.

Jacob was excited. Of course, he was just as surprised as I was, but he was happy. Things with us were… good. We were still best friends. Not much had really changed, honestly. We hung out in his garage. We walked the beach. We held hands like we had before, when it meant so much more to him than me. Yes, not much had really changed.

Baby Henry was born on a cold, overcast day. Not a glimmer of sunlight in the sky. I heard grumblings from the nurses about the weather. I couldn't have cared less. I felt like singing.

Henry was the most handsome baby I'd ever seen. With sweet little cheeks, and a full head of auburn colored hair, I loved him more than anything in this life. He cooed quietly as I softly stroked the side of his face. I was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. I could only dream about the wonderful things life had in store for us, all of us, our quaint little family.

But here we were, just a few years later. Jacob imprinted, obviously on some young, beautiful Quileute who gave him the best chance of producing a strong werewolf, a werewolf worthy of Ephraim Black's powerful lineage. Sigh. Me, the paleface, had been unable to do quite that.

It wasn't that Henry had been sick. Well, not until recently at least.

The whole point of the Quileute's strange imprinting phenomena is that, according to the ancient traditions, it only worked with native couples. The woman did not necessarily have to be Quileute, she could be from the other tribe in nearby Hoquiam, any tribe at all really…. just not pale faces.

I was reflected in Henry's sweet face more than Jacob. Honestly, at first glance, you'd never guess he was Jake's son. His skin was a soft pale; our arms next to each other were a perfect match… He flushed deeply, the same crimson under my cheeks. His hair had kept my chestnut brown rather than Jake's black/brown mane, though a slight, unexplainable auburn tint still lingered when the sun reflected on it. His eyes were just a slightly darker hint of chocolate than my own.

Despite that, Henry was still something like his father. How strange to call Jacob a father, even after all this time. He seemed too young. Sigh. So did I for that matter.

He was tall like his father, though. Tall like most of the Quileute kids his age. You'd think they were putting something in the res' water supply if you didn't know the secret. He aged differently than the other children though. Almost like real wolves, it seemed; nearly 7 years for each human year. The elders chalked it up to him being a half breed, as they called it. They didn't really have an explanation. In some small corner in the back of our minds there was fear for this unknown, but Henry was such a happy, healthy child, it was hard to think that the growth spurts might result in some tragedy.

His build was slighter than the other wolf kids though, considering his lack of the gene, yet still strong, not quite as soft as I. The lack of the gene, I thought and my whole body involuntarily shuddered. As crazy as it seemed to wish for such a thing, in this moment, if Henry could have been a wolf, I'd have welcomed it. Hell, if he had been a vamp-

No! I couldn't even think the word. There was no point. There was no solution now.

Henry had inherited some of the attributes of Ephraim Black's bloodline, just not all of them; the accelerated growth, the immensely long life span, and the speed. Oh, he was a fast one. But that was not enough to save him now. No invincible wolf-y immune system. No shape-shifting to give himself a new body, a healthy body. No, he was too weak with my humanity to be saved. It was one thing when I had been a target of perpetual doom. It was so unfair that he had inherited this from me.

The elders didn't understand it. At first, they were accepting, hopeful, even, that maybe we could try again and have another son, a stronger son. A son that could carry on Ephraim Black's lineage the way nature intended. They thought that, maybe, since Henry was more like me, the next child might be more like Jake. At least, that's what they'd hoped.

But, when Jacob imprinted, well obviously everything had to change.

I was snapped back to reality by a muffled cough from behind me. I rushed over to Henry's bedside to comfort him. There was no way to make the coughing stop, but I couldn't help but hover. It would do no good though. Henry had been sick for weeks, slowly getting worse and worse. It was only a matter of time now, I thought, as I quickly wiped tears from my eyes. I bent down to kiss his blistering forehead. My heart ached. I reached to dampen a cloth and ran it gently across his face and neck, folding and leaving the cool rag on his forehead. I knew it wouldn't help much, but it was all I could do. As he slipped back into sleep my eyes lingered back to the window. I don't know how long I stared out into the darkness, motionless. I was lost.

I heard a knock on the door and Jacob walked in. My shoulders sagged a little. I didn't want to do this right now.

It was difficult to be with Jacob these days. Now that he had broken his promise, though I knew he couldn't help it. The wolves had no control over their imprinting and there was nothing that could undo it once it had been done. I didn't blame him, but it still made me bitter. I had settled for second best…. And apparently second best didn't even want me.

"Any change?" Jacob asked his tone serious. I could hear her shuffling her feet outside. I sighed. At least he knew not to bring her in. It was still too soon.

"No," I whispered softly, hopeless.

His brow furrowed deeper. "Look, Bella. I don't know what to say here. I know you don't want anything from me, but if I can help you in any way, please, let me".

I shook my head infinitesimally. He still worried about me. It just felt like another stinging slap in the face. I never had a chance at controlling my own future. He never had a chance at controlling his either. I sighed deeper. At least someone finally understood how Leah and Sam had felt all these years.

"No, I'll be fine, Jacob. You should go and be with your family," I said solemnly. Deep down, I meant it. We were never meant to be a family.

I could feel the waves rolling off of him as he tried to reign in his angst. He knew I was right, but was lost as to how to deal with the situation. It was his son after all, even if Henry wasn't what the tribe had hoped he'd be.

"I don't think he'll make it through the night," I said much softer, struggling to maintain my grip on sanity. "You should try to say goodbye. I'll step outside and give you a minute".

He looked at me as if he wanted to speak but couldn't. I took a few steps forward. He didn't move. I mustered up every bit of civility in my body and placed my hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up to meet my eyes and held my gaze for a moment. His eyes were questioning, pleading me, _how can I do this? _I squeezed his shoulder and shook my head. _I don't know._

I walked swiftly past her as I walked outside. I didn't even look her way. I wasn't mad at her. I knew deep down that he was never meant for me. It didn't hurt as bad as thinking about the one who was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I broke into an all out sprint feeling a feverish frenzy folding itself through my body. I couldn't take this. I couldn't bare it. If I lost Henry, I would be utterly alone. What could I have done to deserve so much pain in one human lifetime? I felt like my insides were bursting as I clutched at the burning in my chest. I fell to my knees, sinking deeply into the thickets of moss enveloping the ground. My gasps quickened as I started to hyperventilate. My body heaved at the thought of continuing though life alone. NO, I thought. NO!

I lay sobbing on the ground for no certain length of time until I suddenly felt an unexpected spark of electricity in the air. Not a spark, more like the whole atmosphere had been set on fire. I caught my breath short, looking out into the woods in front of me, scanning. I saw nothing.

And then a shiver of horror ran through me.

Was it my Henry? Had something happened? Was he ok? I raced back as fast as my feet would carry me and found her still waiting at the door. I barged past her, inadvertently slamming the screen door behind me. I saw Jacob getting up from his kneeling position at the foot of Henry's bed at the sound of my frantic entry.

"Is he okay?" I shouted frantically.

Jacob looked up in alarm. He hesitated, analyzing my facial expression, and then said softly, "No change".

I took his place kneeling at Henry's bedside. "I'll stop by tomorrow".

I nodded my head in response and he was out the door.

I lifted my fingers to stroke Henry's scarlet cheeks. When fully animated, he could pass for 15. Seeing him lie here so vulnerable though, he looked closer to his true age. My fingers trembled. How could I survive losing Henry when he was all I had left?

**XOXOXOX**

I rested my head on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes again. I was suddenly brought back to a more tormenting memory than that of my night spent with Jacob.

No.

Behind my eyelids I could see his face; his brilliant, almost iridescent face, his crooked smile, his honeyed eyes, his moonlit skin shimmering like stardust. I knew my memory could not do him justice. I hadn't allowed myself to think of him in so long. I shouldn't let myself now, but at this point, I would take the few seconds of happiness despite the pain that was sure to ensue later. What would it matter? I wouldn't even be capable of a few seconds of happiness with Henry gone. I might as well take the ecstasy with the torment while I still was able.

And so, I let my mind wander. I allowed myself to remember his touch on my skin, the velvety tone of his voice at my ear, comforting me as he so often had. I could almost feel his arms around me. I could almost hear the sweet sound of my lullaby on his lips, soothing me. Yes, I thought, he felt so near.

Suddenly I was caught off guard as millions of electrons exploded into the damp air. I tilted my head, listening for some change, maybe a wolf shifting? No, it didn't feel like _that. _It felt like…. Like… _him._

I sighed to myself and shook my head. I wasn't ready to open my eyes. I didn't want to face reality another second. How I wished I could just close my eyes for the rest of eternity.

After a long moment, I wrenched open my eyes. I drew in a staggered breath and shut them again, squeezing them tightly_. I am totally LOSING it. _I opened my eyes again, and there he sat, his face inches from mine, one hand outstretched as if to console me.

I jumped to my feet, quietly as not to startle Henry. I stood eyes gaping, not able to speak.

"Bella?" he said quietly.

I let out a soft moan. Was my mind cracking? Had I finally lost it? Maybe the reaper would have mercy and take me with him when he came for Henry. My mind was reeling.

And then I felt his cool fingers on my cheeks, wiping tear I didn't know had fallen from underneath my eye. I felt the electric current on my skin and I knew he was real.

I was still speechless.

"We must speak quickly; Jacob will know I'm here soon. I'm sure he won't be happy".

I rolled my eyes. What did I care if Jacob was happy or not?

"Jacob isn't concerned with what happens to me anymore" I snorted at him.

"That's not really what I meant, Bella dear. I meant more in terms of our previously agreed upon treaty"

"Oh." I shook my head for a moment to clear it. I hadn't had to think of such things in so long.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I was surprised at the sound of my own voice.

"Bella., he sighed sweetly." It has been far too long." He stopped, as if he were searching for words to speak.

"Bella, I have missed you so much these last few years. I thought of you every day."

I rolled my eyes.

"I Know, I know." he breathed in quiet frustration. "I don't expect you to believe me. If I had more time, I wouldn't leave until you did. But right now, right now that is not what is most important. I woke up this morning and something inside me told me I had to come. The feeling has been there for a few weeks now, but this morning I couldn't take it anymore. I just felt…. Felt like something bad… no, something terrible was happening. And I just… I just had to come see for myself."

I stared at him incredulously. I still didn't know what to say.

He stammered, clearly uncomfortable with my silence, but I hardly noticed. My thoughts were drifting back, back to those happier days, with him, with his family. His family. My mind began to spin.

Edward looked at me warily, "Bella, please, are you okay? You look like you'll be ill."

But I could barely hear him. I was thinking about Carlisle and one of the many conversations we'd had as he stitched me up for the hundredth time, the last time.

Carlisle.

Carlisle had changed all of the members of Edward's family. He had changed Edward when he was sick, dying from influenza, over 100 years ago when Elizabeth Masen pleaded to him with her dying breath to save Edward. My eyes widened at my forgotten memories.

I felt Edward's cool hand shaking my shoulder slightly. "Bella, please. Bella!" He was pleading with me.

My eyes snapped up to meet his in a fiery fury I didn't know I was capable of. "YOU can save him, Edward! YOU could save my Henry!"

Edward took a step back, clearly shocked by my ferocity. His face contorted in incomprehension.

I took a step forward to close the distance and grabbed for him blindly. "You can save him, Edward. You can save my baby!"

Edward caught me by the wrists gingerly. "Bella, no. You don't know what you ask. It can't be done!"

All the pain and suffering of the last few years started to boil inside me. Everything that had happened came crashing down on me like Atlas had lost his grip. I crumpled to the floor. Edward kneeled next to me and I looked up to see his amber eyes staring back into mine. He could see the pain written all over my face. A low cry involuntarily escaped his locked lips as he took in my expression.

"Please, Edward. PLEASE!" I begged belligerently.

"Bella, I can't!" near hysteria creeping into his perfect voice.

His helpless eyes held mine. In my momentary insanity, they didn't have the same affect on me. Clearly, I was unstable.

He winced and shifted into a defensive crouch.

"Edward?" I sputtered, confused.

"It's Jacob", he hissed back.

The realization hit me like a Mac truck. No!

I barely saw the edges of the blackness as it crept up on me and then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to both of them hovering over me. Jacob was clearly angry. He moved to help me sit up as Edward stood just to the side. I guessed something in Jacob's mind had caused him to decide not to push Jacob right now.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked shakily.

It took a minute for the nausea to subside. When the lightheadedness finally went away, I gingerly shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I'm fine. Help me up?" I said without looking at either of them. I could feel my face turning red.

Jacob helped me to my feet and I stood there for a minute, making sure I had my feet properly under me. It felt like the whole world was spinning. Everything was shifting.

I took a few deep breaths to center myself. I guess I looked like I had gotten it together, because the accusations started flying.

"What are you doing here, you bloodsucker. You don't BELONG HERE ANYMORE?" he roared rabidly at Edward.

Edward raised his hands palms outward, gesturing for peace. "Jacob, I see that there is a lot going on here. I honestly had no idea. I just meant to check…" his voice choked.

"Check what, leech? There's nothing here that concerns you anymore. You should go back to your distractions".

His words made me flinch. That wasn't necessary.

"Jacob, I promise you. I just wanted to see, to make sure Bella was okay. I felt like… like something was wrong" his eyes darted nervously back to mine. "I had to see for myself".

"Well, great, now you've seen and now you can leave," Jacob spat at him. "There isn't any reason for you to be here. You've already caused enough suffering."

I saw a silent fury pass over Edward's features. "Yes, yes" he hissed, thick with implications, "I'M the only one that has hurt Bella".

Trembles of fury ripped through Jacob's body. He shook his head back and forth, trying to calm himself. I knew I had to speak before this took a turn for the worse

"Jacob, Jacob stop. Please. Calm down. Not in front of Henry. He needs his peace".

Both of their heads snapped back to me at the sound of my voice.

"Jacob", I said slowly, trying to keep the edge out of my voice, "You should leave. I'm going to be fine. You should just go".

"Like I'm going to leave you and MY son alone with this bloodsucker. Like enough damage hasn't already been done" he huffed.

"I need to talk to Edward."

"Oh, now he wants to talk to you?"

A low snarl slipped from Edwards pressed lips.

"Jacob, I just need to talk to him, alone. Please." My heart fluttered at the thought of being alone with him.

"No" Jacob said defiantly.

"Jake.."

"No, Bella. I'm not doing it. We may not be together anymore, but I'm not letting this leech hurt you again."

Edward winced again, but remained silent.

I huffed in frustration. It felt like I was in high school all over again.

"Jacob, it's not up to you!" I shouted shrilly, forgetting Henry was sleeping next to me. "Frankly, at this moment, I don't give a shit what EITHER of you say to me. I need to talk to EDWARD, Jacob, and YOU aren't going to stop me! Go home, Jacob. You don't belong here." I could feel my sanity slipping. I had to get Edward alone and convince him to do this one thing for me. If nothing else, he owed me this."

Jacob took in a shaky breath. He knew I was right, he didn't belong here anymore.

"Go, Jacob. I need to talk to him".

Jacob hesitated and I looked anxiously over at Edward. He seemed to be debating with himself, looking back and forth between Jacob and me. He was concentrating, reading Jacob's thoughts maybe?

There was silence for a long moment as we all stared at each other.

Finally, I heard an exasperated sigh escape from Edward.

"Bella, it doesn't matter." Edward breathed hopelessly. "It doesn't matter what you say Bella. I wish I could give you want you want, but there's no way. Jacob is the only one who can grant your wish." His eyes shifted to the window, staring blankly out into the darkness.

I was confused. Jacob looked even more bewildered than I. Of course it was up to Edward. Jacob couldn't change him. What the hell was he talking about?

"But, I don't understand. Jacob can't help him. What do you mean, Edward?" I couldn't make sense of what he was saying.

A shudder wracked Edward's body. He remained silent, still staring out the window.

Jacob looked quickly back and forth between me and Edward. Suddenly, realization flashed in his eyes.

"Over my dead body" Jacob howled so loudly the frame of the house shook. "Absolutely not". He was furious, shaking violently.

Oh, that's what Edward meant. The stupid treaty. Did it even matter anymore? The Cullens didn't live here and they weren't coming back. And Henry was dying, how could the treaty even matter to anyone right now?

Jacob was staring evenly at Edward, waves of intensity streaming out of him.

"You stay away from my son you filthy bloodsucker. And you stay away from Bella!" he barked viciously.

Edward didn't say anything. He didn't move. He wasn't paying attention to Jacob anymore.

"No! I screamed."NO, no NO! You can't do this to me," I cried desperately. "You can't do this." I took turns glaring at both of them. I had never felt the anger and passion I felt in this second. They were going to change Henry, or they were going to watch me die with him.

"You both think that you are _SO_ special, _SO_ invincible. Just because you can both go on for eternity and live happily ever after. Well I can't, and it's your fault… BOTH of your faults. After everything you two have put me through. After all the heartache, the near death experiences….. AND NOW YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME THE ONLY THING I'VE EVER ASKED YOU FOR?" I was shrieking, totally on the brink of my mind collapsing. I couldn't take it anymore, so much magic in the world and none of it for me. They couldn't even help me and my sad, pathetic little human life.

Jacob couldn't look me in the eye. Edward looked as if I'd kicked him in the stomach. I didn't care. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was going numb.

Edward forced his vocal chords to move, "Bella, it's not safe. You could get hurt".

"I could get hurt?" I scoffed. "That's what you're worried about? Well, I have news for you Edward, if Henry doesn't make it; Lord knows I'll be right behind him.

They both shook their heads. Jacob stared straight into my eyes.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you. And I know that you have gotten the shitty end of the stick, in more ways than one", he glanced hesitantly at Edward. "But our son will NOT be a vampire. And if he doesn't make it, you _will_ be okay. You still have family here."

I couldn't believe him. Family? Here? The entire tribe had shunned me in only a matter of weeks. No one would be there to help me through this. I looked up at Jacob.

"NO", he said with the tone of the Alpha.

"Jacob", I pleaded as my voice danced on the edge of delirium, "what other choice do we have? We're going to LOSE HIM!"

Jacob's eyes snapped back to my face, a little softer, but still angry.

"And how does this help him, Bella? How? What, you expect HIM to turn Henry into blood thirsty monster? A newborn? What good does that do for you? For us? Have you even thought about that?" he was shouting now.

I shook my head. I hadn't thought about that. Honestly, I hadn't really thought of anything, just saving my son. But even now that I thought about it, it still didn't matter. As long as Henry lived on in the world, even without me, that was enough.

I couldn't speak. I tried to find my voice, but I was losing it.

Jacob took a step toward me and Edward stepped forward in response. He didn't want Jacob any closer to me than Jacob wanted Edward next to me.

Jacob scowled. "What are you gonna do, blood sucker?"

Edwards gaze shifted to my face, trying to read something in my expression. Neither of them moved.

"Jacob, I don't care. He has to live, somehow… I don't care if that means he's not with me."

The agony gurgled in Jacob's throat. His hands squeezed tightly into fists, trying to prevent himself from bursting into his massive wolf form.

"Oh, so now the BLOODSUCKER is going to raise MY SON!" his voice escalating. "Bella, he didn't even want you, what makes you think he even wants to LOOK at _our_ son."

His words cut right through me. I definitely hadn't thought this out.

"That's not what I meant," I whispered. I didn't know what I meant.

Edward moved to put himself between me and Jacob. He looked back at me and squeezed my hand gently before turning back to face Jacob.

"You have no idea what you're saying, you filthy mongrel. I ALWAYS wanted her", there was fervor in his voice I didn't recognize, "even when she wanted other things". His voice faltered on those last words. My mind was spinning. What did he mean?

It didn't matter. I didn't have time for this.

"I don't care" I said, pushing out from behind Edward's protective stance. "I don't care, I'll raise him myself, blood-crazed newborn and all."

Jacob chuckled darkly. "Oh, so you can be his first victim? You're really losing it, Bella."

Edward snarled at him. I felt a little grateful he was defending me after all this time; Jacob wasn't capable of understanding my pain anymore. He loved someone else now.

"Of course we would take care of him," Edward replied solemnly, "but that isn't really the issue here."

I looked at him curiously.

"Esme would always welcome another child," he looked back at me, "I know you would still remember _that_. He would be looked after. We would be honored even, but, it's very dangerous…"

"Yeah, because you and your filthy family could end up dead," Jacob growled.

"Jacob, please, for Bella's sake. Hasn't she endured enough without listening to you and your ranting?" he sputtered. Edward didn't sound angry though. He was almost begging his wolf-y nemesis it seemed.

I shook my head. I needed to focus.

"What danger?" I breathed softly.

This time Jacob and Edward looked at each other. Edward shook his head slightly; they were having some unspoken conversation, though Jacob wasn't speaking. After a brief moment, they both broke away and sighed, defeated.

Edward looked at Jacob and paused, as if to gather himself. "May I?" he asked politely.

Jacob just nodded and shifted to sit next to Henry's bed.

Edward was at my side instantly. He placed a cool hand on my shoulder and tenderly guided me back to my spot next to Henry. He knelt beside me and took my hand in his. He looked up so his brilliant golden eyes were burning mine with their sincerity.

"Bella. I know you are very confused right now. And obviously that you are suffering severely," he drew in a sharp breath, as if it pained him. "I wish there was some way I could explain it all to you, let you see into my mind. Then you could really see what has happened here."

Jacob snorted from across Henry's bedside and Edward shot him a warning glare. Jacob looked down at Henry as Edward turned back to me.

"I know you have a lot of questions. But the most important thing right now is Henry. Bella, I CAN'T turn him. It's not physically possible."

I gaped at him. What was he talking about?

"Edward, I know why you never wanted to turn me. And I understand that it's because you didn't want me around. But, physically speaking, it is, or, it WAS, possible. You just didn't want to. But, please. You'll never have to see me again if you can just do this one thing for me".

Edward sighed as sadness washed across his face. I saw Jacob tense across from me. This reunion wasn't easy on anyone it seemed.

"Bella, look. I only left because…. because I wanted you to be safe, because I wanted you to live a full life, a human life. To have all of the things that you have right now", he looked pointedly at Henry.

"Bella, you have no idea how hard it was for me to turn away from you, to break your heart in such a way that day. But I was terrified. I was terrified that if I stayed, something awful would happen and you would be hurt. I couldn't handle the thought of _ruining_ YOUR life."

I couldn't comprehend his words. What was he saying?

"Bella, truthfully, if I had known about Jacob's, ahem, imprinting, I would have been here sooner. I always knew it was a possibility, that the strange compulsion to imprint might one day interfere in your happiness. I wanted to check on you but last time you had seemed so… happy." He shut his eyes tight as if willing away some image in his mind. In a decidedly lighter tone, he went on, "I guess that's what I've been feeling the last few weeks. I knew I needed to get here, but I just didn't realize why.

None of this was making sense.

"But I thought you came because of Henry?" I asked thoughtfully. He has been sick the last three weeks.

Edward's turned to Jacob so quickly it looked like his neck would snap. "What was that, Jacob?"

Jacob looked up in surprise. "I didn't say anything."

"Well, obviously, what I meant rather is, what were you just thinking?"

Jacob looked toward me hesitantly. "I was just thinking it was both", he breathed begrudged.

"Both what, Jacob?" I asked, confusion twisting my anxiety.

Edward looked sadly into my eyes. "Jacob noticed that the imprinting and Henry's sickness happened at the same time. It's quite possible they are connected."

A growl slipped out from Jacob's grimaced mouth. "Are you trying to blame this on me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Now, now, Jacob. Please, calm down. I don't mean to insinuate anything about you or your feelings for Henry", he said the name with such reverence it made me smile.

"I am only saying that, well, there have been similar instances in history…."

"What?" I crowed.

Jacob shook his head. "There has never been a mixed child in our tribe's history. All of the elders are just as baffled as we've been."

"Certainly," Edward allowed, "however, there are other tribal folk, modern shamans, medicine men if you will, who DO know about this sort of thing."

"What would it matter anyway?" Jacob asked. "You can't change him. He'll just die more painfully."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked again getting impatient now.

"Bella, what am I?" Jacob asked, agitated.

Well that's a silly question. "You're a werewolf," I paused, "and he's a vampire. And none of that matters to me. Remember? Switzerland," I trilled, gesturing to myself.

"That's not what I mean," Jacob said disgustedly. "What I meant is that werewolves are allergic to vampire venom. It doesn't work the same as changing a human."

Oh, I thought. OH. I vaguely remembered that from the bonfire stories, but I hadn't paid attention as closely as I should have. Well that surely threw a wrench in my plans.

They both sat silently for a minute, letting this new information sink in.

I stood up abruptly, and less than half a second later they were both on their feet. I hadn't meant to stand, but I couldn't just sit there anymore. Here my baby lay dying and with all the magical, mystical ingénues of the world, nothing could be done to save him. And it was my fault. My stupid human fault.

I had to get out of here. I felt like I was tainting the air Henry breathed. If only my humanity could have allowed him the gene. If only I could have made Edward want to change me. None of this would be happening right now.

Before I knew it, I was running; running out the doors and into the thick forest.

Edward and Jacob exchanged a long glance. Finally, Jacob conceded, "Go after her. I'll stay here with Henry. But if you touch one hair on her head, I'll light your ashes myself". Edward didn't even pause as he scurried out the door.

I am doing a lot of research for the next few chapters. Please leave me some reviews. It will help motivate me. I've got the storyline, just filling in the details. This is my first fanfic and I appreciate any comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't long before Edward found me. I was perched on a felled tree covered, like everything else, with thick, plush moss. I hadn't been here in years. Not since that fateful day I'd wondered aimlessly until fatigue had kindly muted my despair. I shuddered at the memory of the damp forest floor against my face.

Edward recognized this place too. I could tell it was unsettling to him.

He walked toward me motioning toward my makeshift seat. "May I?" he asked with a hint of my favorite smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

I nodded. I was too numb to feel anything right now. It seemed surreal, like I was living in some dream world. This couldn't all be happening.

He looked at me intently until I finally met his gaze.

I still loved him. I'd always known that. I'd tried not to think about it, but it had never gone away. Looking at him now, I was sure I loved him even more than I had when he was mine. All the loneliness had taught me to appreciate what I'd lost.

"Love, I am so sorry to show up this way. I never intended for my presence to… complicate things, though I can see how you might find that difficult to believe. I have thought of you so often for so long, I wasn't able to discern between the feelings of you really needing me and me just needing you like always." He took a deep breath and seemed to analyze whether or not I was really listening. I nodded woodenly in what I hoped looked like encouragement.

"You have to understand, Bella. I truthfully only left because I thought it was what was best for you. I know I said it would be as if I hadn't existed, but I wasn't strong enough for that. I still checked on you. I never made myself known, but from time to time I had to make sure you were okay. Eventually, you did as I had always hoped you would, you moved on. It seemed like you found happiness with Jacob."

I snorted. How could he have ever interpreted my actions that way?

He swallowed hard. "I found out that you… about Henry, I mean. Alice saw it."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"And I decided you didn't need me checking up on you anymore. It was much, much more difficult for me than it was for you, I can assure you that," he said quietly, shaking his head.

_Yeah right_, I thought to myself.

"Seriously, Bella. I can see it in your eyes that you don't believe me, but I promise you. Without you these last few years, I've been lost, completely and utterly lost."

"Well, if you had Alice watching me, how come you didn't know about Henry getting sick?"I questioned.

He seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"I told Alice not to watch you anymore." He laughed sadly to himself. "I told her long before Henry was in the picture and she didn't listen, but when that happened well…. We could all see then that it was just best to leave you be. She loves you after all. She saw how life changing Henry would be for you. Though, she couldn't really SEE him, just enough to know that we should let you live your life as we'd intended. "

I could tell he wasn't saying what he really wanted to say, but I couldn't be sure what it was that he was keeping to himself.

"And you can't help him because it might kill him? That's it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Even if Jacob would allow me to try, it would attack the gene and kill him. It would be very painful", he said softly.

He noticed my body tense in reaction to his words. "I'm so sorry," he whispered sincerely in my ear. He sounded as anguished as I felt. He reached out his hand to place his on mine.

"Wait".

Edward looked at me quizzically. "Yes, love?"

I took a breath to steady myself. I could feel the blood rushing to my brain.

"Henry doesn't have the gene, Edward," I said slowly.

Edward titled his head toward me. "What?" he asked confused.

"Henry doesn't have the gene. He doesn't have the gene, Edward! Does that mean you could still save him?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down Bella. What do you mean he doesn't have the gene? Jacob's the alpha, Bella. Henry _has_ the gene." I remembered that look that crept across his face. He was feeling sorry for me.

I shook his hand from mine and turned to face him. I steeled every nerve in my body to make sure my voice wouldn't betray me before I spoke. I had to keep it together if I was going to make this happen.

"Edward, seriously, Henry doesn't have the wolf gene. I know, I know. It doesn't make sense. The elders don't understand it either. But, really, Edward, he doesn't have the gene. If that's what stopping you, it shouldn't."

I waited for him to say something.

"But, but… he's Jacob's son. It doesn't make any sense." He said to himself more than me.

"But what about the accelerated growth? The lifespan?".

"I don't know, Edward. I honestly don't know. No one has been able to figure it out. But he doesn't change into a wolf. He can't commune with the other kids. He runs the forest with them, and he can hang, most of the time…. But he's no wolf.

"He doesn't change?" Edward asked in disbelief. "I just don't understand it Bella. He's so much like you… and nothing like Jacob…" his words drifted off, but he sounded almost comforted by the thought.

"No, Edward. He doesn't change. The elders call him a half-breed or something. He's just like me, too much like me and that's why this is all my fault. If I wasn't such a weak human, he wouldn't be sick. Or if he was sick, he'd at least be able to get better." I sighed morosely.

"I was wrong to yell at your earlier, Edward. This isn't your fault. It isn't even Jacob's. I'm the only one to blame." My face fell into the palms of my hands as I squeezed at the stress tightened skin across my forehead.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I felt his cool breath on the nape of my neck. It froze the few sweat drops that lingered there.

"Bella," he whispered again, "I am so sorry. If I had any idea this happened, if I had known about Jacob… I would've been here in an instant. I'm so sorry I stopped checking in on you. Please, Bella, don't blame yourself. You've been alone too long."

I couldn't argue with that.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me. "I know there's a lot happening right now. And I know you don't know what tomorrow has in store for you. But I promise you, Bella, if you want me, if you want me back, I'm here. I will never leave you again. If that's what you want."

I laughed to myself. "Of course that's what I want, Edward. That's what I've always wanted. But that's not what you want; you're just feeling sorry for me again."

Before I knew what happened he had me curled up in his arms, my head resting on his chest, his forehead pressed to the crown of my head so his lips were at my ear.

"I swear to you, Bella. You have no idea how much I have missed this" he reached a finger to my flushed cheek, "how much I've missed you. These last few years have been very dark for me." He absently twirled a strand of my hair. "I never would have wished this heartache on you. But, I can't help but admit that a small part of me, well, a larger part than I'd like to admit, always wondered if Jacob would imprint and if he did… if… if you would still think of me." His eyes dropped down to the floor self consciously.

I twisted so I was sitting upright on his lap. "Of course I would, Edward." I drew in a deep breath, "but you're not going to change Henry… just like I know you're not going to change me." I heard his sigh pierce through the darkness.

"Edward, you have no idea how happy I am to see you, how, if my heart wasn't breaking right now, it would be bursting from my chest. But Edward, without Henry… without my Henry… I can't go on. I won't. I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry it has to be this way." And truthfully, I really was sorry.

"It's not up to me, Bella. Even if Henry doesn't have the gene, even if there was a way to be sure, it's not my decision. It's Jacob's. And he'd never agree to this, to any of this." His clasped hands tightened around mine.

"But if I could convince Jacob? If I could convince him, you would do it? You would change my Henry?" I asked with the first glimmer of real hope I'd felt in months.

Edward shifted his weight nervously.

"Earlier, what you said about the shamans… what did you mean by that?" I inquired.

Edward hesitated. Finally, he sighed again.

"I don't really know, Bella, honestly. I was just searching, searching for something, anything that might be able to ease your pain." His voice trailed off again.

"And what did you come up with?"

He was frustrated. I could sense it.

'Nothing, really. Just that, if the two of you, I mean, if all of us have exhausted all of our options, there was only one other option left."

"The shaman?" I asked again.

"The shaman", Edward confirmed flatly.

"And where would we find one of those?"

"Bella, we don't have enough time."

"But if we _had_ enough time? Where would we go?"

Edward sighed, "You'd have to ask Jacob. He would know where the closest one is".

For the first time in a long time, I felt elated. My mind was soaring. I felt like singing. I wrapped my arms around Edward and, unthinkingly, pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. He jerked away abruptly in response, like he did when we were younger, but I didn't care. I knew he didn't mean anything by it. And I knew that my Henry had a chance.

"We need to go talk to Jacob" I said with more conviction than I knew I was capable of.

He nodded and motioned for me to climb onto his back, just like the old days. As I climbed up he breathed in the strawberry scent of my hair and smiled. "Hold on tight!" He laughed mischievously and we were off.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

I can't believe I let him go after her. What was I thinking? What was taking so long? If that filthy bloodsucker hurt one hair on her head, I would tear him to pieces myself. But I had chosen the lesser of two evils…. I couldn't let him stay behind with Henry only to come back and find him… _turned_. Ugh. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

At least Bella would have a moment of happiness before we lost Henry. Though I hated to admit it, I knew she still loved Edward. She had never stopped. Even when she had seemed happy with me, I could always feel it wasn't enough. We made it work though…. for awhile anyway. We had been, if not happy, at least content. It would have been a nice life.

A string of expletives ran through my head. I wanted to curse the imprinting, but I couldn't find it in my heart to do so. I had finally found my place in the world, next to her side. I had everything; things I had never even known were missing with Bella. I loved Bella, but not like this. Not like I loved _her_.

But just because I loved someone else now didn't mean I didn't feel awful, terrible, disgusted with myself. I had betrayed Bella. I had gone back on my word. I knew it had been hard for her… to give up on the life she so badly longed for, to settle for making me happy. That was Bella though… always trying to make everyone else happy. Too bad she never was.

Sure, we had good times. And sure, I could make her smile. But that gut busting, heart clenching happiness that I felt with my new love…. Bella would never get to have that. It wasn't fair. No matter how hard I tried to be mad at her for clinging to Edward's memory now, I couldn't. She deserved to be happy; it just didn't seem to be in the cards for her. It was so wrong.

I had suggested my girlfriend go home once I realized Henry might not make it through the night. As much as I needed her here with me, I couldn't do that to Bella. It was too soon, the wounds still too fresh. It was hard for me to see Henry lying here, but at least I had someone to go home to, someone who could comfort me. Bella had no one anymore.

I slammed my fist down on the bedside table. Henry stirred softly but remained asleep. How had everything fallen apart so quickly? How was it possible? I just wanted Henry to live… for Bella, for me. I couldn't understand why Fortune was taunting us this way.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity before I smelt that sticky, sweet scent approaching Bella's house. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. If it weren't for how much hurt I had already caused her, I'd have ripped him to shreds the second he crossed the threshold.

But I couldn't do that to Bella. Not now.

I heard the screen door open and close quietly behind them. I heard Bella's light footsteps as they traipsed up the stairs to Henry's room. Since Charlie had moved out, Bella had taken over the master and her old room was now decked out in vivid shades of sky, grass and dirt… earthy tones… Henry's favorite.

I looked up as they entered the small room, searching for some sign to confirm she was okay. She looked at me and nodded. She wore a strange look on her face. There was a sign of life that I hadn't seen since before Henry had gotten sick. What the hell was going on here?

"Jake?" she whispered peacefully. She hardly ever called me that anymore.

My eyes met hers but I didn't speak.

"Jake, we really need to talk. Please just listen to me, ok?" she was pleading with me. I was stunned, was she really going to try this again?

"Bella, I already said no."

"But you haven't heard our new idea" she sang too happily.

"_Our_ new idea?" I questioned tersely.

She looked sheepishly at Edward and then back at me.

**XOXOXOX**

BPOV

I could feel Jake's eyes burning into me. I glanced sheepishly at Edward. I didn't even know how to begin. Edward took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I turned back to face Jake.

He looked tired, exhausted. Since he'd imprinted, he'd never spent so long away from her. It looked like it was draining the life out of him.

"Yes, Jacob. We have a new idea. A last hail Mary if you will". Edward spoke for me until I could find my voice.

Jake looked at him inquisitively. "And what exactly does that mean, Bella?" He threw the question back to me.

I leaned against Edward for support. I suddenly felt very tired.

"well, um" I could feel the intensity of his glare from across the room. "Well, we have tried practically everything. The elders don't know what to do. No one has ever heard of this sort of thing before. But… but maybe that isn't necessarily the case."

"Spit it out, Bella" his words bit through me like fiery venom.

"Well, earlier Edward mentioned shamans… medicine men or something."

"AND?" Jacob raised an unruly eyebrow at me.

"Well, I was just, we were just thinking that.. that…"

Jacob waited.

"We were thinking that a shaman, a 'seer' if you will, is the only thing the two of you haven't tried yet", Edward finished for me. I looked at him gratefully.

"What good is that going to do?"

"As I mentioned earlier, they have seen these types of… _unions_ before" he sounded like he'd choked on the word. "They might be able to give us… you… some insight. They might be able to help."

Jacob stared down at Henry in silence, pondering Edward's words.

"Yes, I think it's possible", Edward answered some silent question in Jake's mind.

A feral sound escaped from Jacob's clenched teeth. He shook his head, chagrined. He didn't like listening to Edward.

"So, what? You have a medicine man on speed dial? To try to convince me to let you change my son into a Cullen?" his voiced dripped with disdain.

I finally was able to speak. "No, Jake. It's not like that. Even though I want to I… I understand that it is too dangerous to try and change him." I tried to keep my breathing even. "Just…. I just can't not try everything. Look at him, Jake. He's withering away right in front of us. We have to try anything, everything we can. I can't live knowing that we didn't do everything we could".

Jacob closed his eyes and pressed his face into his clenched fists. We stood silently allowing him to sort his thoughts in peace. After several moments, he looked up at us with red tinged eyes and wet lashes. He shook his head.

"Fine." He grunted grudgingly. "Where do we need to take him?"

"Take him?" I asked, unsure. He was too sick to be moved. "You mean we can't this guy to come here?"

Jacob laughed sadly, "This is your idea and you don't even know? Bella, come on, those voodoo docs don't make house calls".

Jacob turned to look at Edward. "Where do we go?"

Edward cleared his throat nervously. "I was actually hoping you might know of someone. The only one I know is more than 3 days travel".

Jacob hung his head. "Well, I guess that only leaves one place then." He stood up, looking from Henry to me unsure. "How do we get him there? We can't drive where we're going. I could carry him, but it would take hours. But if I shift, he's too stick to ride on my back." The creases in his forehead deepened.

Edward took a step forward, still holding my hand, to face Jacob. "I know the thought is unpleasant to you, but I could carry him, if you'd allow me? And Bella could ride with you" Edward grimaced at that thought.

Jacob grimaced too then looked to me. I smiled at him hopefully. _Please, please, please_ I thought to myself. It didn't seem like there was any other way. The sun would rise in a few hours and judging by Henry's pallor, if we didn't get there soon, it might be too late.

"Fine." Jacob huffed dejectedly. I knew it was hard for him to stomach, but I was grateful he wasn't being too difficult.

He looked sternly at Edward. "You better not hurt him though."

"I would never," Edward replied, insulted.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Bella, grab Henry some blankets. I need to go tell the others before they start worrying."

"Hurry, Jake. We don't have a lot of time." He nodded at me and sprinted out the door.

**I'm working on the other chapters now, but they are taking a little longer. Please review! I'd really appreciate it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

JPOV

I was out the door before either of them could speak. I ran to the tree line to phase into my wolf form. I knew the pack was probably worrying. Immediately, I heard frantic voices calling my name.

"It's okay guys, I'm alright. Sorry it took so long"

"You had us worried" thought Embry.

"Yeah", echoed Quil.

"I know, I know. I changed as soon as I could. Look, this is going to sound crazy.."

They night's events clicked in a sequenced blur through their minds. I could hear their reactions to the events that had unfolded. Surprise. Anger. Annoyance. Sympathy. That was the one I hated.

"Look, I don't know what this guy is going to be able to do, but Bella's right. We have to try everything."

I heard agreement and anxiety mingling through the pack.

"What about Chelsea?" Sam spoke up.

I shook my head. Every russet hair on my body wanted to go to her and explain so badly, but there just wasn't enough time. Every second the moon ticked further and further into the westward sky.

"Henry doesn't have much time. It kills me that I can't tell her what's going on, but I need one of you to go. I just…." I felt so torn. How could this all be happening?

Sam's voice echoed again, "I'll go. I think I can explain it so she understands."

"Thank you" I thought with my whole heart.

"Of course" he replied with the same conviction.

"Alright, well I guess I need to get back. We have a lot of ground to cover and Henry's getting…." I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't have to.

Sam nodded, "Embry, Quil… follow behind him. Give them some space, but stay close enough in case…" he skipped quickly over Edward's face hoping we wouldn't notice "in case they need anything. The rest of us will stagger out across the forest so we can hear all of you.

I changed back to my human clothes and went back up to the house to get Henry. This was going to be a long night.

**This is a really short one, but this and the next chapter are fillers to get to the good stuff. I have the good stuff written, it's the filler I'm having a hard time with. I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks to Laladots14 for being my first (and so far only) review! You rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for all the random edits. I had to go back and add Carlisle in because, without him, the chapter I'm working on just wasn't coming together. I've been slaving over Chapter 10 and hope to have it to you all soon! I'm a perfectionist… sorry!**

**Chapter 8**

Edward had everything packed in seconds. He paused to look at me. His eyes softened as he took in my expression.

I felt totally wrecked. I wasn't hiding it well. Edward closed the space between us and cupped his hand softly round the curve of my face. He touched his forehead to mine ever so tenderly.

"If there is anything, anything that we can do, we will. I will do everything in my power, Bella, whatever it takes." He breathed softly. His sweet, cool breath caressed my tension riddled face. My breathing hitched.

His body tensed ever so slightly and his hand fell silently from my face.

"It's time to go."

I took in a deep breath trying to wrap my brain around the magnitude of the journey on which we were about to embark. This was it. The only chance we had left.

Edward slid smoothly toward Henry and scooped him up in his arms. He didn't struggle, though Henry was inches taller than he. I nearly gasped at the sight of their angelic faces next to one another's; identical auburn overtures glistened in the soft glow of the timid light above us.

He followed me down the stairs and I held the door open as he passed through with my sweet boy draped effortlessly in his arms. From the corner of my eye I noticed a sleek, black luxury car parked across the street from my home. It looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place it for the life of me. It seemed so out of place here.

Jake approached a moment later. He recoiled ever so slightly as he processed the image of Henry lying comfortably in Edward's marble arms. He didn't say anything.

Jake looked over at me. "I'll phase in a minute, but I want to make sure that we're all clear. It's about two hours on foot, or, um, hoofing it I guess." He explained. "Some parts of the woods are more dangerous than others. Quil and Embry will be nearby just in case. There's nothing to worry about, but stay alert."

His head swiveled to look at Edward eyeballing him with a questioning gaze. "No, I've never been there before. But I know the way through Sam's memory. As long as you follow close, everything will be fine."

Jacob looked at me. "Are you ready for this, Bella?"

"I think I have to be. There's no other way."

"Okay. Just know, we'll be going pretty fast. You're gonna need to hang on really tight."

"I remember" I whispered softly, not wanting to acknowledge that I'd done this a hundred times before. I was suddenly fascinated with a small ant hill bustling near my feet, trying to keep both of them from seeing the abashed blush creeping across my face.

Jacob nodded. "I'll be right back then."

"Wait" Edward reached for Jacob's arm then thought the better of it, letting it drop back to his side. "If you don't mind, there is someone I'd like to accompany us." He was clearly asking Jacob's permission, for what or _whom_ I could not guess.

Jacob's face was the picture of confusion and defiance. "What now, Edward?" clearly disgruntled.

Edward nodded toward the car I'd noticed earlier and the driver's side door opened cautiously.

"I thought it might be best to bring a second opinion, but only if you don't mind." He glanced at me then looked pointedly at Jacob. "He'll understand if you say no."

Jacob's jaw dropped as Carlisle's graceful figure emerged from the vehicle, deep concern etched blatantly across every inch of his face.

"Carlisle?" I near screamed in disbelief. He responded with serious smile taking hold across his face. I almost felt that, had we been rejoined under better circumstances, he'd have laughed.

"I didn't think you'd mind, considering the circumstances" Edward quipped to Jacob.

Jacob nodded and mumbled "Stupid mind reading bloodsucker".

Edward's eyes flashed with amusement at Jacob's comment. He leaned over so his lips were at my ear. "I wouldn't have brought him if I didn't know Jacob could handle it. And I figured you wouldn't mind Carlisle's expertise". He raised one finger to tap his temple. "It comes in handy sometimes" he whispered as he flashed a brilliant smile my way.

Carlisle walked at a swift, human pace toward us. He looked first to me, and then thought the better of it, reaching his hand out to shake Jacob's.

"Jacob, it's nice to see you, though I am terribly sorry for the circumstances. I won't be in your way, just an observer on standby in case Henry should need anything" it sounded like he'd practiced his greeting more than a few times.

Jacob returned the handshake. "It's fine, doc. Surprisingly, I trust you more than anyone right now". I couldn't tell whether that was a dig at me or not. I decided I didn't care.

Carlisle turned arms wide to embrace me. "Bella!" he cooed as he hugged me close. "I am so sorry for all that's happened. You know I will do anything to help you and your son".

I squeezed him tightly in return before letting him free. "Thank you for coming, Carlisle. I didn't realize Edward had called you, but I'm so glad you're here."

He edged toward Edward to peer down at Henry. He pressed his hand to Henry's forehead, neck and chest, a quick doctor's assessment. His eyes clouded with worry.

"We should get going. Whatever this man can do, the sooner the better" Carlisle words barely registered. His reaction made me ever more anxious.

Without another word, Jacob ran to the tree line and a few seconds later a monstrous brown wolf kneeled next to me, lowering himself so I could scramble up to fit between his shoulder blades.

His matted hair was thick and unruly. He needed a serious brush. _Chelsea would need to work on that for him_, I thought to myself. I twisted my hands securely into his mane forming rough reigns around my hands.

I looked down to see Edward staring up wistfully at me. His lips twitched into a half smile when he realized he'd caught my eye. He looked back toward Jacob and nodded. We were off.

**XOXOX**

It was a silent trip. Not that it was easy to speak to each other with the wind whipping past us, but the silence was amplified by the awkwardness of the situation in which we found ourselves. All the years of turmoil and teenage angst roiled beneath our silent alliance, churning in the dense atmosphere. The tension stayed with us as we rushed through the darkened forest at a rapid rate. I silently wondered if Carlisle could feel the strain in the air. Judging by the way he kept looking between Edward and Jacob, I was pretty certain he could.

In the distance, I saw two sets of freakishly large eyes staring attentively at us. _Must be Quil and Embry,_ I thought to myself. I silently thanked Sam for sending them. Edward and Jacob were less likely to quarrel if security was standing by to intervene.

After what felt like decades blasting past the endless scenery, I felt Jacob suddenly pushing himself harder. We must be getting close.

Sure enough, a few minutes later a faded dirt path sprung from the earth. Tree branches like tendrils grazed over our heads as we made our way up the widening path toward a break in the trees. My heart started to pound. _Could he really help us? Would he know what was wrong with Henry?_

I saw Edward glance up at me, sitting atop Jacob's mountainous form. He seemed unsure of himself. I couldn't begin to fathom the reason for the tortured expression burning on his face. I smiled at him as warmly as I could, hoping he would thaw. It seemed to work… a little.

As we approached the tiny house, my heart was racing uncontrollably faster. I could feel the warmth rising to my cheeks.

The home was centered geometrically in the large, untouched clearing overlooking the wide Pacific. It looked as though this place had been tucked away from humanity for centuries. The house was surrounded with colossal Redwoods that would make any person, mortal or not, feel like a tiny, insignificant speck of earth simply drifting in the vast atmosphere. Giant granite boulders were strewn strategically across the yard forming a natural barrier to keep out some unknown predator. Small patches of weathered, sparse grass crunched softly under Jacob's heavy paws. It was quiet, very quiet, unnervingly so. I heard sea hawks cawing in the distance and then it was silent again. It was an eerie peacefulness.

Looming over us was an enormous totem pole, nearly 18 feet high. I had never seen a real one up close. I was fascinated with the intricately carved animals painted in vivid shades; deep reds, greens, yellows and grays. It looked as though it had grown right from the very ground it stood upon.

The base was shaped into a large brown bear clinging tightly to her cub. Deep red and white lines stood out, defining each tiny characteristic. Atop the bear sat a large wolf head, with distinctly wild hair carved to frame his sly, toothy grin. A cougar's head stared out maniacally, teeth and tongue jutting frantically from the totem; how appro po considering my current company.

Above the solid cougar sat a native looking man, with bright red lips, a flat, distinct nose and windblown braided dreadlocks swirling furiously around the frame. The colors were vibrant, but his face was gentle. Topping the towering totem was an eagle, deep black and spotted white, yellow and red with wings outstretched and beak protruding.

The house had been here a long time to say the least. It too looked as though it had been born straight from the dampened earth. It was a rickety old place built of sturdy wood with a thick, straw thatched roof. A single wooden shutter clung crookedly to a lone rusted nail. The silence was shattered as it slammed back and forth loudly with a sudden gust of wind.

Jacob bowed his head so I could slide down his neck to the ground. Edward was at my side instantly and I landed with nothing more than a timid thud. Edward braced his free hand on my hip to help absorb the impact. I'd forgotten how long of a drop that is.

Jake darted toward the tree line and was back before I could blink.

"Well, let's get this show on the road" Jacob muttered. He definitely had his doubts about this.

As we made our way to the archaic porch, I drew in a deep breath. I was awestruck. This placed had to have been here for millennia. The wooden steps were hardened, petrified over hundreds of years into exquisite shades of emerald and sapphire. I was confounded by their beauty and immense antiquity.

The wooden porch was a dark, dusty gray, cluttered with unfamiliar artifacts. I felt like we'd walked right into an archaeological dig. Places like this didn't exist anymore, well, except on NatGeo anyway.

The porch was littered with gear; hunting, fishing, you name it. Jake let out a low whistle as his eyes rested on a dangerous looking, yet simply fashioned crossbow resting on a small table. It didn't look like anything they had at Newton's. It looked as though it had been handcrafted. I shook my head. That couldn't be possible. How hard would it be to _make_ an actual crossbow? _Hard as hell_, I thought to myself.

To the left of the porch were several wooden canoes, stacked neatly, one atop of the other, on wooden slats built into the porch frame. Each was brightly painted; red, green, and blue, with tiny black figures and designs painted ever so delicately along the sides. The pictures resembled hieroglyphics, but they were clearly tribal. I wondered what tribe our medicine man might have come from. Judging from Jacob's reaction to the whole suggestion, he wasn't one of the Quileute.

We paused at the door, not sure the best way to make our presence known. Edward held Henry tighter to his chest as we contemplated our next move. My hands trembled nervously. _Do we knock_? Jacob looked from me to Henry to Edward to Carlisle and, without a word, turned the door knob.

As the door creaked open, I wasn't prepared for what we found.

**XOXOXOX**

The stale scent of smoky ash and pine assaulted my senses as we passed through the door.

The room appeared empty. I say room, because the house was just that; one large room. Long wooden shelves extended down the length of the walls. Hundreds of multi colored jars of all shapes and sizes lined the shelves from top to bottom, end to end. I tried to discern the contents but was too overwhelmed. _What is all this stuff? _

One plum colored container caught my eye above the rest. It was an unusual shape, unlike any jar I'd ever seen. The contents looked like glittery jello. I reached out to pick up the container and tilted it ever so slightly on its' side. The consistency of the liquid was like a thick, glittery honey. I sat it back upright, even more bewildered now. _What could that possibly be used for?_

From the rafters, countless dolls and figurines were strewn from varying lengths, each one slightly different from the next. Some were brightly colored, while others looked as though they'd been carved straight from a tree and strung up in the same motion. They knocked into each other like bamboo wind chimes as the wind followed us in to the strange space. There was no rhyme or reason to the array hanging just above our heads. It was a little creepy, but at least there weren't any shrunken heads lying around.

Jade, turquoise, quartz and other stones I didn't recognize littered each of the windowsills. Every bauble and trinket you saw in those old Native American westerns was sharing this tiny space. I'd never seen anything like it.

Carlisle smiled with a sort of laughter behind his eyes as I eyed the precious gems. "Ancient healing devices" he divulged, like that was explanation enough. I still didn't understand what purpose they served.

An intermittent light shone from a work bench at the corner of the cabin. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw the flickers of lightning bugs flittering around inside the glass. They reminded me of my summers spent in Forks when I was younger. I smiled fondly to myself as I remembered catching them while barefooted on cool summer nights with Charlie.

I was drawn out of my memory when we heard a noise just outside.

**Alright, the next chapters are the funs ones! Please, someone review. Let me know what you think about me adding Carlisle. Does he need to have more lines? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The back door opened slowly and an old Inuit man stepped through the cracked doorway. He did not look surprised to see us.

He barely nodded his head in our direction as he sat an armful of kindling next to a small, stone honeycomb pit. I hadn't noticed the faltering blue-green embers there before.

There was a strange silence in the air. On one side, the three of us were crazed with anticipation, bursting to know what answers this encounter might bring. On the other side, the lone, mystery man did not seem concerned in the least.

He was a man of great presence, though his build was not flattering. He was of Eskimo heritage, with cracked crow's feet and deep smile lines carving out his puffed cheeks and fighter's jaw. His long, coarse black hair, streaked gray, was tied behind him in a sloppy ponytail. The man's frame was large, though his skin clung tightly to his thick bones. A heavy, fur lined jacket hung from his broad shoulders, yet he wore nothing but makeshift leather chanklas on his feet. Gray and midnight blue clay streaked wildly across his face. I recognized the colors. The beaches in La Push bore similar clays.

"Please, have a seat, young ones. You may place the boy on the work bench over here" the old Inuit spoke placidly as he laid a caribou skin down for Henry to lie on.

We all looked at each other cautiously and then down at Henry sleeping comfortably in Edward's steel grasp. Edward crossed gracefully over to the work bench and gently laid Henry down on his back. I shivered at the sallow color of his complexion. The trip had worn him down even worse than he already was. I silently cursed myself for not staying put and summoning this strange voodoo doctor to come to us.

The old man returned with a softer blanket, fashioned into a simple pillow and handed it to me. "Please, for his head." He grunted nearly inaudible as he turned to tend his small fire.

"Yes, of course. Thank you" I managed to squawk. The anticipation was killing me. My nerves were screaming under the pressure, rising out from underneath my skin to claw at my flesh.

I looked at Edward anxiously and he tilted his head, listening to the old man's thoughts. He nodded softly at me. Carlisle pulled a plastic bag from his parcel and started hooking Henry to an IV. He placed his hand gently on Edward's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I just want to give him some fluids. He had a long journey." Carlisle reassured me though I didn't see his lips move.

The man turned back to us slowly and we all found seats scattered around the cabin. Carlisle stayed standing at Henry's side. I could barely see his hands as the moved quickly to check Henry's vitals.

"Now," the old sage thundered as he looked over to me. "Tell me about what's been happening with your son here. I see he is sick, I only assume you come to have him cured".

_What, no pleasantries or introductions?_ _Well_, I thought, _maybe it's better to cut to the chase_. I glanced questioningly at Jacob. He shook his long, scraggly hair from his eyes and looked back at me, nodding his head.

"Well, sir.."

"Please, call me Anyu."

"Of course, Anyu" Jacob replied respectfully. "This is our son Henry. He's…. a little different from regular kids"

The old man raised his eyebrows and nodded, motioning for Jake to continue.

I subconsciously sank to Henry's side and took his rugged hand firmly in mine.

"Well, I'm not exactly what I look like." Jacob cleared his throat, shifting his weight uncomfortably. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath as he braced himself for the old man's reactions.

"Yes", Anyu agreed as if he already knew the words Jacob was about to speak. "You all are quite the unique quintet" he observed in an unemotional voice.

I brought my head up sharp to stare at Edward and Jacob. Could he really see how different we all were? Jacob looked confused at the old man's words while Edward's face held a look of shock from whatever mystical thoughts were drifting through the shaman's head. Carlisle tilted his head, taking in Edward's expression, but remained silent.

I wanted to speak, but I wasn't sure what to say, so I let Jake continue.

"Well, uh, yeah… we're a little different. Well, except Bella" he corrected, gesturing to me.

The old man stopped in his tracks. Edward's eyes looked like they might bulge from his sockets as he processed the Inuit's unspoken thoughts. I couldn't comprehend the reason for the look he wore. Oh, how I wished I could be a mind reader right now! I couldn't handle the anticipation much longer.

The old man unthawed and, without speaking, raised a bony, leathered hand toward Jacob, gesturing for him continue. _What the hell was that about_, I wondered? Edward wore a distant look across his face. The blankness reminded me of Alice during one of her visions. I suddenly became more nervous, if that was even possible.

I was so engrossed in this silent exchange that I hadn't heard Jacob. He was still explaining about our strange grouping.

"And Bella is his biological mother. She's completely human."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shake his head 'no'. I couldn't grasp what was making him act so strangely.

"She was pregnant for a few months…"

The old man interrupted him, "How many months is a few?"

Carlisle looked intrigued by the question as well. I'd forgotten his extreme interest in supernatural science.

"Five," I squeaked quietly.

"Five" the old man replied. It was not a question.

I suddenly felt like my tongue was on fire. I had to speak. I had to do _something_. I couldn't just sit in silence any longer.

"The pregnancy was easy", I told him truthfully.

Now Carlisle interjected in his most professional tone. "You never had any problems? Anything strange at all? Even the smallest thing might help us diagnose the problem" he questioned, truly curious.

"No, no, nothing like that. Except having to hide him from the moment he was born anyways."

"Hide him?" asked Anyu.

"Well…." I hesitated. It was such a strange story, I wasn't sure he'd believe me.

Edward looked over to me when he heard my voice falter. His eyes were still burning with some mysterious emotion, but he smiled at me reassuringly. _What the hell?_

"Well, the pregnancy was short, like we said, and we had to stay in La Push so no one would figure out how early it was. But, after a few weeks, we realized that no one could ever really see him… no one that didn't know the secret anyway."

"That he's half werewolf?" the old man inquired, though he clearly knew the answer.

"Yeah, that. But no one could see him because he just…kept… growing." I took a deep breath. This conversation was taking me back to times and places I didn't want to recall. I heard Carlisle's unnecessary intake of air at my revelation.

I continued slowly, attempting to keep the shaking from my voice, "by the time he was two years old, he had grown the size of your average adolescent. The elders couldn't figure it out. They called him a half breed" I cringed at the word, "and said they'd never seen anything like this. But, he's been a happy, healthy kid until just recently."

"And what does the vampire have to do with all of this?" asked the old man, looking pointedly at Edward. I could see him trying to sort through our convoluted story. It was certainly quite a complicated web to weave through. It must've seemed so fallacious to an outsider. I remember when I'd first learned about Jacob and Edward; it boggled my mind even now.

Edward spoke for the first time.

"I'm just here to help Bella and Henry" He tried to sound neutral, but even a dense person could have sensed his hatred for Jacob seeping out of him.

"So, you are just a friend then?" the medicine man tried to clarify.

Edward looked sorrowfully at me and then haughtily at Jacob. Thunderclouds rolled into the lightening gold pools of his eyes. He dropped them to the floor.

"I guess I am," Edward replied morosely, more to the floor than to Anyu. The sadness in his voice bit clean through me. If I hadn't been clinging to Henry's hand to steady myself, I'd have moved to comfort him. Despite all our time apart, I couldn't bear to hear a single trace of pain in his voice. If I'd been standing, my knees would've buckled at the sound. As it was, my breathing kicked up a notch in response.

The wise old sage was silent as he analyzed the energy in the room.

"Ah, so there is much history in this strange circle?" he asked rhetorically.

Our collective silence told him he was right.

"And your son, Henry? Tell me about him, how this happened."

This time, Jacob looked at me to speak. I swallowed back the bile in my throat. Talking about Henry's illness literally made me sick. I felt my head swoon a little.

"Well, about three weeks ago, I noticed he looked exhausted, run down, just beat. He had been out playing in the woods with some of the older boys, when he came home early because he was tired. He'd never done that before. I normally have to drag him home with the threat of grounding if I want him home at a decent hour." I smiled despite myself. He was such a tenacious kid, so strong.

"And then he just started getting worse. Chills, sweats, always sleeping. He lost his color, lost his appetite and, eventually, lost any strength to move….." my voice drifted off. _My poor Henry._

"So you say it came out of nowhere, this sickness?"

I nodded ever so slightly. It could feel my remaining energy dwindling dangerously low. I swayed under the weight of it.

I didn't look up, but I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I hadn't noticed he'd moved until I felt a supportive arm wrap securely around my shoulders. I saw Jacob flinch from the corner of my eye, but thankfully, he kept quiet.

"And there was nothing that seemed to set this off. No other illnesses in the village? No strange occurrences?" the old man questioned. It sounded like he didn't believe that was the whole story.

Edward, Jacob and I froze. Surely their thoughts were with mine, drifting back to the conversation we'd had in Henry's room. Could Jake's imprinting really have something to do with this?_ No_, I thought as I shook the idea from my head. _That couldn't really be possible_. _Why would they be connected? How?_

The silence chilled the room like an icebox. The only sound was Henry's heavy wheezing, growing exponentially worse by the minute. Subconsciously, I leaned into Edward's side for support. I couldn't peel my eyes from Henry's withering face. I could feel my heart ripping raggedly in two.

To my surprise, Jake was the first to break the dreadful silence. He cleared his throat.

"Well, um, I don't know if you know much… about the Quileute?" he stated it as a question.

Anyu nodded sagely in response.

"Well, there is this…this th-thing… that happens." He tripped over the words. I'd never heard Jacob sound so unsure of himself. "We imprint."

The old man tilted his head to look between Jake and me.

"But you have not imprinted on Bella here."

"Well, that's the thing. Henry was born a few years before…this. We think… well, I think… that maybe, maybe Henry started getting sick when I imprinted on Chelsea." Jacob muttered to the solid planks in the floor. He didn't like the sound of those words anymore than anyone else in the room.

The old man cocked his head to the side, practically staring through Jacob. Then he turned his gaze ever so slightly on me. A look of speculation crossed his face, immediately followed by wonder. I felt Edward tense at my side.

The old Inuit got up from his seat and walked around Edward and me so that he was standing next to Carlisle near Henry's head. He gently laid his enormous brown hand across Henry's forehead. He leaned over so his ear was resting directly on Henry's heart. He remained there for a long moment, listening intently to the steadily weakening thrumming.

He brought his face up to meet Edward's.

"Do you know about this?"

Edward didn't look confused, just mystified.

"Ah, no. well, not…not about Bella or that…. connection." His twisted tone a strange one I had not heard before. I looked at him curiously. He responded with a shattering smile that both confused me and rocked my world.

I forced my gaze from his. My eyes met Jacob's briefly as we each turned to look the old man square in the face. Carlisle cleared his throat, clearly annoyed at not being included in the unspoken conversation.

"What? What about me?" I crowed in disbelief. It was obvious that we were missing some giant piece of the puzzle.

Edward and the old shaman exchanged a knowing look.

Edward glanced down at my spot next to Henry then up at Jake's looming figure standing now closer to us than before. "Jacob," Edward breathed. "You might want to sit down for this."

**XOXOXOX**

**The next chapter is the big reveal! I am having a really hard time writing it though. I've written it twice and it's still not right. If you want to hear from someone's POV in particular, let me know. It might help me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jacob took a step closer "What the hell are you talking about, Edward?".

Anyu and Edward looked at each other, not sure how they should explain. Edward grabbed two wooden stools and pulled them next to me. He sat on one and motioned for Jacob to take the other.

Jacob kicked the stool to its' side. "What the hell is going on!" Jacob was yelling now.

"As you wish", Edward shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the shaman, not phased in the least by Jacob's tantrum.

The old Inuit looked steadily at me, searching for something in the depths of my eyes. Too bad the only thing to be found there was confusion.

"What… what is it? Please. What can we do? What can_ I_ do?" I begged in a whisper. What had I done to ruin Henry's life now?

The old man's features softened at my heightened distress. "Bella, please do not fret. I just need you to answer a few more questions, can you do that?"

I nodded somberly trying desperately to keep my tears in their ducts.

"It's okay, Bella. The more information we have the better" Carlisle reasoned with me.

"Do you know anything about your heritage, Bella?" Anyu pried cautiously.

I looked at him dumbfounded. Was he thinking this was a genetic disease somehow?

I felt light pressure on my hand, Edward urging me to answer.

"You mean like my genealogy?" I questioned, confused beyond alarm.

"Yes, Bella, your lineage; do you know what you are?" it sounded like there was some ominous double meaning to his question.

I swallowed nervously, my eyes flittering directionless around the room. I finally rested my gaze on my sweet son's sallow face. He gave me strength somehow, even when he had so little left himself.

"I… my mom is Dutch and Italian. My dad's Irish and German. I think there's a little Greek in there somewhere, but it's pretty watered down, "I revealed guardedly. "I don't understand what this has to do with Henry. Clearly Jake is Quileute on both sides. There are no genetic diseases attributed to any of those backgrounds. I don't understand". I was speaking so fast it was a wonder that anyone without vampire hearing could make out my frenzied string of words.

Edward leaned in ever so slightly and his scent enveloped me in a comforting embrace. He pressed his lips lightly to the crown of my curls, momentarily muting my worry. If I didn't know any better, I'd have wondered where Jasper was hiding.

"I see" Anyu replied, still tiptoeing around something unknown. This was driving me crazy. Couldn't he just get to the point already?

"What do you know… about the Greek portion of your heritage. No matter how small, any memory could be important"

I saw Carlisle throw a questioning glance at Edward, but it went ignored.

I racked my brain silently, trying to come up with some answer that somehow pertained to this peculiar situation.

"I.. I.. I don't really know" I sighed in desperation. " I think someone, maybe my great grandmother's grandmother? No one ever spoke about it. She ran off, left her husband and daughter behind. No one knew what happened to her. She disappeared without a trace. It was too painful to talk about, so no one ever did. I… I don't see how that changes anything."

I laid my puzzled head gently on the bed next to Henry. The anxiety was breaking me down. The adrenaline from before was beginning to fade. I just wanted to sleep.

"Ah, I see" is all the old medicine man replied in response.

That pushed Jacob over the edge as he kicked the discarded stool sending it flying into the screen door. "I see? I see? What does that even MEAN?" Jacob howled, his eyes narrowed into terrifying slits. Instinctively, I reached out to him. My cooler, human touch on his roiling skin had snapped him out of his vitriol in the past and I hoped it would do the same now.

Jacob shrugged me off but had clearly regained his senses. He apologized to Anyu.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't act this way. You're just trying to help. But come on doc, you can see the anticipation is killing us. Could you get on with it already? This is my son here." Jacob tried to keep a level tone, but his desperation could not be hidden easily.

"Of course, young man. My apologies as well" said the Inuit as his face filled with sympathy. "I should get to the point; I am just so intrigued by these strange circumstances here. You all are like nothing I've ever seen before. Forgive me." He looked from Jacob to me apologetically.

"I think I know what's happening here. But it is very strange. Only rarely has something like this occurred over the millennia.

_Millennia?_ I thought to myself. I knew we were strange, but we must be _really_ strange.

Anyu pulled out a wooden work bench of his own and sat next to me so we were eye level with each other. He stared intently into my eyes and, in return, I stared back into the black abyss that was his. I felt like I found something there, something comforting, reassuring.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I couldn't look away from this strange old shaman. He had answers, real answers. I could feel it.

"Bella, do you know anything about Greek mythology?" Anyu questioned quietly.

I had to laugh, a small unsure laugh. "Well, I mean I've read a lot about it. We read Homer, Ovid and some other Greek stories."

I paused, looking at him incredulously. "What are you trying to say to me, Anyu?"

I could feel both Jake and Carlisle silently echoing my words.

"Bella, have you ever heard of the mythological nymphs? Sirens, if you will?"

It was deathly silent. You could hear the tiny flakes of ash falling from the fire pit to the floor.

I was stunned. Edward tightened his arm around me, waiting patiently as I sorted through the hammering of thoughts descending upon my brain.

"Like the kind that sang to Odysseus and his sailors?" I squeaked.

"Yes, well pretty close. Nymphs are a little bit different than sirens though, not as… deadly. I believe… I believe that you may have descended from one of these… creatures." His voice twisted on the word, not sure how I'd perceive it.

"What?"I screeched. "That's not possible, they're not real!"

I felt Edward pressing me closer to his side. Oh my god. Of course they're real! Everything is freaking real! I should know that by now.

I was too busy trying to make sense of his words when I heard Jacob speak up.

"Um, for the people who never made it to sophomore Lit., can you please explain to me what the hell that means? Sirens? Nymphs? I don't understand. Are you trying to tell me Bella is a… is a.. sex freak?"

A chuckle escaped Edward's mouth but quickly composed himself. He was tickled by Jacob's never ending ignorance. Jacob scowled at him but turned his attention to Anyu.

"Hardly" I muttered, flushing fire engine red.

"Please, let me explain," Began Anyu. "Many, many, many lifetimes ago, there were enchanting creatures, referred to as nymphs or sirens that terrorized the seas. Well, they are most known for their time at sea, at least. That's when they proved to cause the most damage."

I nodded at the familiar storyline.

"They were beautiful beings with the most beautiful voices you've ever heard; more beautiful than the soprano birds that fly in the morning. They could intoxicate men, convincing them to do their bidding with a simple word, any word, uttered with their trilling voices."

I felt Edward squeeze me and smile. I rolled my eyes. I had not inherited this beautiful voice trait if that's what he was implying.

"If you don't mind, Bella, Jacob, I would like to try something. It may give me more answers than I have now. I'm sure you will have many of the same questions I have"

"Whatever you think, doc" Jacob conceded.

The man took what looked like a hundred unburned sticks of incense from the fire, placed them in a strange cup and threw them into a shallow, spiraled basin near our feet. They fell into a strange sort of pattern as a blue-green puff of smoke dwindled thickly up into the rafters. He hovered over the ruins, chanting in some language I could not recognize, Aleut maybe? He motioned for silence as he continued to chant. He took several deep breaths before opening his eyes again.

"Ah, now I really see" spoke Anyu as a wild smile spread across his leathered features. A low growl escaped from Jacob at Anyu's words. Anyu didn't seem to notice.

"These creatures were… highly desirable. Many of them were married off, many of them raped, only a small handful of others escaped. " he professed slowly.

"PLEASE, the point?" I begged exasperated.

"You had a relative, a nymph as they were called. She was a beautiful, fiery woman, one of the most beautiful of her time. She fell in love with a mere human, of no nobility or valor, an unspeakable thing in that time. The sirens were extensions of the gods, though they themselves still had some sort of mortality."

I sensed Edward's body on edge at this last line.

"What do you mean, some sort of mortality?" I inquired. Something told me this was the key.

"Nymphs or sirens, whatever you'd like to call them, they are bound in certain ways. Though they can live for eternity, they are tied to a certain thing, a certain place. This place is different for each of them; sometimes a tree, sometimes a riverbed. It could be any number of things. They are that places protector. They are bound to it like a home. Should their home ever cease, they are destroyed along with it. They receive life from their bindings and death from the severance of that connection"

He looked at each of us, assessing whether or not we were connecting the dots. We weren't.

"You need to explain in plain English, Anyu. I don't think they're going to guess this one. It's pretty unthinkable." Edward interjected as Anyu paused.

"Fine, fine" Anyu conceded. "I think that Henry is a miracle by birth itself, and not in the way parents so often think. You see, Bella, Jacob, the two of you should never have been able to conceive a child. I believe Henry received life solely because of a similar connection to that of your ancestors, Bella."

"You think my son is a fairy?" Jacob asked, astonished.

"Not a fairy, Jacob, part nymph" Edward corrected.

"What!" I crowed. "What does that even mean? What does that have to do with him being sick?"

"Bella, the magic in your blood was activated by the magic living in the Quileute bloodline. The two of you would never have had the child any other way, but when your magic connected to Jacob's, a life sprung from that. Henry sprung from that."

He paused as we remained motionless.

"When Jacob imprinted, the magic, the spirit Henry's life was bound to… it dissipated. Henry hangs on by shreds, the shreds that a father cannot easily let go." Anyu hung his head. "I know this is hard to hear, but Henry was bound to the Quileute magic. Like a nymph when her tree turns ill, Henry started getting sick when the magic was pulled from him. "

"But, but… it's not like that!" Jacob cried, hopeless. "I love my son! That hasn't changed. I would do anything for him; ANYTHING. Edward, you know. You can see my mind. I never wanted this! I never wanted Henry to get sick" Jacob sank to his knees holding back sobs.

Edward cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the intensity of Jake's heartache. "Jacob, really, it's not like that. There's nothing that you could have done differently. The imprinting is such a… powerful type of magic. It's like a spell. There are few bonds stronger than that. It uproots any other bond and replaces it. There's nothing you could do to prevent it or stop it. It's not your fault" Edward sounded oddly sympathetic. Even with a heart of ice, he knew Jacob wasn't a bad person. It wasn't right for him to hurt this way, bearing the brunt of the pain, obsessing over Henry's sickness being his fault. Edward knew that. The recognition made me love him even more.

"But what is there? Is there anything we can do? "Carlisle queried, trying to remain level headed.

Now it was the old man's turn for silence.

"You have to find something else to connect Henry to." Replied the medicine man, as if it were a reasonable response.

"Like what? How are we supposed to do that?" I exclaimed.

"That is a question I do not have an answer for. You must find a way."

Jacob's eyes flashed murderously. "You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?"

The old man's silence was confirmation enough.

**Okay, so I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I figured it's been too long since I've updated and I'm sure you're tired of getting alerts for only edited chapters. I could really, really use feedback on this one. Should I change POV? Any criticism helps. **


End file.
